Depresi
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Ango tidak merasa bahwa dirinya depresi.


**_Bungou Stray Dogs fanfiction by me._**

**_._**

Ango merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Teman teman kantornya bilang ia depresi. Padahal Ango tidak pernah merasa seperti orang depresi.

Oke, dia akui memang, beberapa kali saat berada diatas sebuah gedung tinggi dan melihat ke arah jalanan dibawahnya, rasa rasanya timbul keinginan kuat didalam benak untuk melompat dan merasakan tubuh melayang di udara, untuk kemudian jatuh menghantam jalan dibawah sana. Tentu saja keinginan itu hanya tersimpan rapi dalam benaknya tanpa benar benar terealisasi.

Demi apapun, Ango masih ingin hidup. Bernafas, merasakan udara pagi dan menulis laporan untuk pekerjaannya. Ango masih ingin merasakan masakan rumah buatannya sendiri. Ango masih belum menepati janjinya pada salah seorang klien, Ango masih belum bisa memenuhi keinginan Odasaku...

...ah, pria itu...

Ango tetiba mengikuti keinginan hati untuk menaruh pena yang dipakainya dan memejamkan mata barang sejenak.

Pikirannya melayang,

Saat saat Odasaku masih hidup, saat saat Dazai juga dirinya masih dekat sebagai sahabat. Saat dimana Odasaku datang padanya dalam keadaan mabuk berat, mengatakan bahwa pria itu menyukainya, mencintainya.

Aah, Ango ingat, malam itu, ia membiarkan Odasaku tidur dikasurnya sambil memeluknya semalaman.

Ango masih ingat, pria itu bangun di pagi hari dan bertanya apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam, yang jujur saja membuatnya kecewa. Tapi saat Ango menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Odasaku memerah, dan dengan tergagap, pria itu bertanya hal yang membuat Ango merasa melayang.

"_Maukah kau jadi pacarku?_"

Mengingat hal itu membuat Ango tersenyum, miris rasanya.

Karena sehari setelah Ango menerima Odasaku sebagai kekasihnya, pria itu malah melakukan tindakan bodoh. Bunuh diri dengan menghabisi mimic. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Ango saat itu berada dalam kondisi dimana ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Odasaku.

Hah, Ango merasa pikirannya kosong saat atasannya memberi kabar bahwa Odasaku telah berkorban dan Dazai yang mendadak menghilang.

Setelah itu, semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Terkadang Ango merasa ia ingin menyusul Odasaku. Kadang fikirannya pun turut berhalusinasi, bagaimana jika ia menusuk perutnya sendiri? Pasti rasanya sakit. Apakah ia bisa bertemu Odasaku jika ia melakukannya?

Terkadang pula, hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Melupakan sejenak segala pekerjaan dan aktivitasnya. Tubuhnya terkadang terasa sangat lelah. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun seharian, selain menulis laporan. Dan saat ia tertidur, memejamkan mata, timbul keinginan untuk terus berada dalam alam mimpi selamanya. Timbul pertanyaan, bagaimana rasanya jika terus terkurung dalam dunia imajinasinya. Timbul imajinasi, bagaimana jika pada saat itu Ango bisa mencegah Odasaku? Apakah Odasaku akan tetap hidup?

Kheh, Ango bertanya tanya, apakah ini seperti yang diinginkan Dazai? Kematian, kehidupan didalam mimpi, ketenangan dalam tidur panjang, tidak peduli pada orang lain akan menganggap mu apa.

Ango tau ia menunjukan tanda tanda depresi. Pernah, saat itu ia berenang. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa amat sangat lelah, dan fikirannya menyuruh untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur. Ia tidak peduli akan nafasnya yang habis, tidak peduli akan air yang masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, Ango benar benar tertidur. (Dan untungnya salah satu rekan kerjanya segera menariknya kepermukaan dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit.)

Saat tersadar dan ditanya apa yang terjadi, Ango hanya mampu terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan tubuhnya mendadak amat sangat lelah hingga ia tertidur begitu saja.

Aaah, ya, seperti sekarang ini, Ango tidak tau kini ia masih sadar atau tidak, Ango tidak tau apakah ini dunia didalam fikirannya sendiri, yang jelas, apa itu sosok Odasaku tengah mendekat kearahnya?

Orang awam bilang Ango depresi, tapi Ango tidak merasa demikian. Ia hanya merasa dunia fantasynya amat sangat indah, hingga ia tak mau pergi dari dalamnya.

"Ango, kau baik baik saja? Wajahmu tampak kelelahan." Ango mencium wangi menenangkan milik orang itu, orang yang membuatnya dipanggil depresi. Orang yang membuatnya ingin tinggal selamanya dalam dunia imajinasinya.

"Aku baik baik saja selama ada kau." detik itu sebuah guncangan menghantam telak kesadarannya, membuat dunianya yang sebelumnya putih dengan Odasaku didalamnya menghilang, tergantikan cahaya silau dan berat di antara kedua hidungnya.

"Sakaguchi san! Bangunlah! Apa kau baik baik saja?!" suara wanita itu bergetar. Siapa dia? Beraninya ia merusak imajinasinya?

"Tsuji--mura?" Ango mengerjapkan mata seperti orang bodoh. Ah, ia masih duduk dikursinya. Kacamatanya sedikit melorot dan ia segera membetulkannya. "Ada apa?"

Wanita dengan surai toska itu menghela nafas lega, "kau baru saja tidak bernafas, Sakaguchi san."

Ango terdiam, benarkah? "Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik baik saja. Aku hanya tidur sebentar..."

Tsujimura menghela nafas lagi, "aku membawa beberapa laporan. Dan ku sarankan Sakaguchi san, lebih baik kau konsultasi ke psikiater. Kau depresi." setelahnya wanita itu meletakkan tumpukan berkas diatas mejanya dan pergi dengan raut khawatir.

Sudah berapa orang yang mengatakannya depresi? Ango tidak dapat menghitungnya. Ia sudah lupa siapa saja orang yang mengatakannya depresi itu.

Diliriknya jendela besar disamping meja kerjanya,

Ah, hujan.

Kenapa hatinya menyuruh untuk bermain hujan? Sekuat tenaga keinginan itu Ango tolak, dan ia mulai mengerjakan kembali laporannya. Mencoba melupakan keinginan kuat untuk melepas semua bebannya. Bermain hujan kemudian tidur dalam dinginnya air danau.

"Nah, saatnya kembali bekerja."

.

.

.

**Ini aku ngetik sejam. Hanya dapet inspirasi ketika tadi latihan.****Saat itu kita sedang membicarakan perihal aku yang baru sembuh. Lalu aku berkata bahwa aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur (saat itu posisi sedang berada didalam kolam renang. Dan fyi, cerita Ango tentang tidur di kolam itu benar benar terjadi padaku. Saat itu program latihanku berat dan tubuhku sedang tidak sehat. Jadi saat menjalankan program, timbul keinginan kuat untuk tidur dan tidak memperdulikan nafas yang habis. Yang untung saja berhasil kutahan sekuat tenaga dengan bantuan akal sehat. Walau saat itu kepalaku benar benar pusing dan berdentam. Setelahnya, diketahui bahwa aku menderita sakit demam berdarah.)****lalu temanku berkata bahwa aku perlu _collingdown_, dan aku berkata bahwa aku malas dan mendadak kakiku lemas, dan wajahku terbenam. Cepat cepat temanku ini menarik ku naik dan memarahiku. Berkata bahwa aku depresi.****Aku tidak depresi. Aku berkata begitu. Namun dia malah memarahiku dan berkata bahwa aku depresi. Mengingat kebanyakan tulisanku mengandung unsur kematian. Bacaanku di ffn dan wattpad juga berbahaya (ini semua karena aku suka bikin angst dan death chara)****Dan karena pembicaraan tadi, lahirlah tulisan ini. Ah ya, dan keinginan keinginan Ango untuk bunuh diri itu, tusuk diri sendiri, melukai diri sendiri, tidur hingga ber jam jam tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu, lompat dari atas gedung tinggi, hingga tidur di danau, itu semua, aku pernah mengalaminya.****Keinginan kuat untuk melakukan hal hal seperti itu. Dan untungnya, otakku berhasil menahan semua keinginan kuat itu, dan aku berhasil selalu menyimpan semua keinginan itu dalam benak.****Ah, aku malah curhat. Tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal, "apa benar aku depresi?"**


End file.
